


Work your magic

by WTF Tennant and Sheen 2021 (fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020)



Series: Визуал низкого рейтинга WTF Tennant and Sheen 2021 [2]
Category: Fright Night (2011), Underworld (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fanvids, M/M, WTF Tennant and Sheen 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28952529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020/pseuds/WTF%20Tennant%20and%20Sheen%202021
Summary: Видео: Ночь страха, серия фильмов Другой мир; музыка: Дмитрий Колдун "Work your magic"
Relationships: Lucian (Underworld)/Peter Vincent
Series: Визуал низкого рейтинга WTF Tennant and Sheen 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123592
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021





	Work your magic

**Author's Note:**

> Видео: Ночь страха, серия фильмов Другой мир; музыка: Дмитрий Колдун "Work your magic"


End file.
